


Day 0 - Michael

by choppyVy



Series: A Reason To Stay [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, all alone too, yes Michael is also underground in this companion piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: What is going on with Michael in the moments that Alex gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Reason To Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 0 - Michael

**Author's Note:**

> The long promised companion piece.

Michael regrets the impulse already as he slams the hatch behind Alex.

He slumps down in a dusty old chair, hands burying thoroughly in curls.

His plan for tonight had been simple.

Put together a bracelet for Maria. Protect her. Do her good. Maybe, process together that his girlfriend is part alien.

“Damn it!”

It is not that Michael wants Alex to stop showing up. Michael simply finds himself thoroughly confused every time Alex does.

Alex’s sad eyes stuck in his head, Michael realizes that it is not Alex he is angry at at all.

‘I want to be your reason to stay. Let me be your reason to stay.’

Michael had fought hard to not just blab out the only thought lying on his tongue as soon as the pain in Alex’s eyes had hit him.

“How could you not tell me …? How long have you been thinking about killing yourself, Alex? Where are we at if you cannot come to me when you need it most?”

Michael, too, has been through too much in his short life ….

“You’re right, though, I’ve always had something else, this. I have always been able to put all that pain and heartache aside and tell myself if I can just fix this damn console I can go back where I belong.”

Michael chokes on a breath.

‘Alex and Gregory, even with Gregory, who is so soft spoken, nothing is really easy.’

Born out of the same chaos, out of the same pain. There is so much pain, possible new harm, in holding on to each other.

Sometimes, you just end up drowning together.

Michael thinks he can relate to that, in part. After all his and Max’s relationship have been strained in similar ways.

“It was never my own family who did all the godawful things to me. I still have the hope of a home.” Michael is painfully aware that Alex is left with nothing even close to such a hope. His family keeps torturing him instead.

The memory of Alex’s words at Caulfield jump back into Michael’s mind. Hands retighten in curls before the words tumble from lips into empty space.

“Alex, damn it. Of course I want to be your family too, your home, that safe place you can always rely on, come to. I just don’t know how to get there. How to get us there.”

Michael sighs deep.

“I don’t think you do either.”

Michael is startled by the wetness on his face, wipes at wetness re-emerging relentlessly.

“I wish we did. I want ….”

Michael beings to pace.

“I want to be yours,” he whispers with fear. Guilt rushing into him as his eyes search out the parts not yet formed into the bracelet that will be a gift to Maria.

“Maria. … I know how to protect you.”

Michael chokes on the realization rushing into him. Maybe the only reason he is not with Alex is that he has not yet figured out how to help him.

How to be to him what he can be to Maria.

And … “What a horrifying reason is that to leave someone you love behind.”

Michael stops, eyes closing breathes deep, tries to centre himself and wait for the next thought to find him.

But there is only one.

Instant. Persistent. Overwhelming. Bright.

‘Alex.’


End file.
